


Touchy

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands are good for more than go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy

Tsutsui locked his door, then relocked it just to make certain. He set his school bag down against the door and walked over to the radio and turned it on to the first station it came to which was playing an enka song his grandmother was fond of. He pulled the blinds shut and sat on the bed with his knees bent stiffly. He took a deep breath and undid the top button of his uniform. He progressed naturally downward, then shrugged the top off and folded it neatly before putting it on a chair. He removed his undershirt and panted slightly as he brushed a thumbnail against a nipple. The flesh hardened first from the contact, and second from the cool darkness of the room. One side of his glasses caught on his sleeve as it passed his ear and he let them fall to the bedspread before placing everything neatly on the chair. The pants were next with a slow descent of the zipper and a flick of the button before he let himself lay back and ease his hips up and the pants off. They slid over his socks and onto the floor where he left them, just this once. He bit his bottom lip roughly and slid his stone placing fingers under the waistband of his underwear. His thumbs completed the catch and eased them down past his socks, as well. Those he left on as the room was a bit cold. He took in and released a deep breath, then grasped himself gently just under the head of his cock and stroked firmly downward. His mouth fell open and his feet came up to search for purchase upon the bed. Spread wantonly in the dimly lit room, Tsutsui let his playing hand continue to stroke as his other sought the moist heat of his mouth and the scrape of teeth and the press of tongue. He traced his teeth with one finger as he squeezed harder at his cock and let his damp fingers grope inexpertly at his hardened nipples. He choked back a gasp as he came in quick, thick spurts on his hand, and sat up quickly. He slid his glasses back on, then pulled his knees upward as he licked at the spill on his hand. He tugged his socks off finally as he slid the covers back and eased under them, both of his hands suddenly colder than before, even as his heart beat rhythmically in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunh of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
